kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 52
Dakan Plains is the 52nd chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary Shin now at Heki HQ, congratulate Heki for his promotion to 1000-man Commander. Heki apologizes for not coming to visit them these past three months as he was dealing with the aftermath of Sei Kyou rebellion. Normaly they would kill the traitors and their family, but this would have increased Ryo Fui power. Ei Sei ordered to threat the rebellion as it never happened. Ei Sei told the people that Ketsu Shi perished in a struggle in his own faction. The authority over Ketsu Shi faction is passed down to Shi Shi. Heki mentions that this battle will have to rely on brute force and this will be a battle of endurance. Heki also states that its not certain that they will fight together as the 4th militia alone numbers over 30.000 men. The army will begin dividing people into squads at Asui. Shin tells Heki that his squad is called the weakest and that everyone are amateurs. Heki surprised by this, thinks that Shin can stabilize the group. Normally a squad is made up out of 2 experienced fighters to stabilize the group. Meanwhile at Keiyou, Go Kei arrived. Ryuu Tai lord of Keiyou thinks that Go Kei cale as reinforcements. However Go Kei came only to take his entire army. At Asui the war counsel started. Everyone is in a heated discussion on how to take Keiyou. That is everyone above the rank of 1000-man Commander. Everyone bellow it aren't allowed to speak. One of the higher ranking officers mentions that *o Kei army numbers in the 150.000 men and that the army is headed for Asui. One other officer tells them they are not like Gan Castle, they didn't had any infantry. The Commander in Chief Duke Hyou tells them the battle will not be at Asui, but in the plain where their chariots will be the most effective. The will fight in the Dakan plains. The 4th amry is directly told to go to the Dakan plains and that their they will be divided. Heki thinks in his mind that Duke Hyou respond to fast, it will take Qin army 3 days to reach the Dakan plains from Asui end from Keiyou 4 days. While marching to the Dakan plains the pace has increased. However even the 100-man Commander don't know why. The nights falls and Shin asks Taku Kei whats going on. He states that Qin once the attackers are now on the defensive. 5 days later they reach the Dakan plains. Shin suddenly feels the atmosphere is different. Much heavier and hotter, completely different from Muta or Rabkai. Then Shin sees a huge battle in progress. Characters *Kyou Kai *Bi Hei *Bi Tou *Shin *Taku Kei *Heki *Ryo Fui *Ei Sei flashback *Ketsu Shi mentioned *Shi Shi mentioned *Go Kei *Shinryouken mentioned *Muta mentioned *Rankai mentioned Characters Introduced *Ryuu Tai *Duke Hyou Chapter Notes *Ei Sei told the people that Ketsu Shi perished in a struggle in his own faction. *Shi Shi took over Ketsu Shi faction. *Keiyou defenses are sturdy. *Te 4th army numbers over 30.000 men. *The army will be divided in squads at Asui. *A Five Man Squad (Go) usually is made up of 2 experienced fighters. *The war counsel will be held at Asui. *A 1000-man Commander is allowed to enter the war counsel. *Go Kei took Ryuu Tai entire army stationed at Keiyou. *A 1000-man Commander is not allowed to speak at a war counsel. *Go Kei army numbers in the 150.000 men. *Go Kei army are headed for Asui. *Gan castle didn't had any infantry. *Dakan plains is located between Asui and Keiyou. *The 4th army is ordered to head to the Dakan plains. *The army will be divided in the Dakan plains. *The Dakan plains is located 3 days marching from Asui and 4 days of Keiyou. *100-man Commander don't know the entire plan. *5 days later they reach the Dakan plains. *There is a huge battle in progress in the Dakan plains. Trivia *Bonus Chapter 2 was added. *Bonus Chapter 3 was added. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters